


Better

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A little cross-faction is good for the spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Grimlock  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky  
>  **Notes:** This is ALL NK’s fault. She done got me hooked on the Jetasaurus, and the original ask was hers too, so…. Yup. All her fault!

_“Me Grimlock say me frag you now.”_

_“Yes, I heard that,” Starscream gasped as the Dinobot burrowed between his thighs. “However, my question is still valid. Why?”_

_“You Starscream sexy and in need of good frag. Open.”_

_Starscream obeyed, then arched and yelped as a thick tongue pushed into his valve._

 

\- That was how it began, not that Starscream could ever explain why he went along with it. Being dragged out of the sky and into the trees while the battle raged wasn’t anything he would have ever expected. Well, not to get fragged so thoroughly his dreams were filled with heated memories for the next few weeks until he could track down Grimlock for a second round. That second round quickly became a third and fourth, then rolled itself into a near-weekly meet-up for some of the most intense, amazing, mind-bending, strut-melting interfacing of Starscream’s rather insane life.

And of course, of all the crazy things he had done, this might just top the list. No, not the interfacing, the _rest_ of it that came around and with the interfacing. The… _feelings_ , emotions. Grimlock made him feel things better not dwelled upon while a war raged between their factions.

Or ever, given Starscream’s track record.

Large, sharp claws ghosted over Starscream’s transformation seams, so careful that it didn’t cause the least ache in the healing wounds they crossed. “Why do you stay?” Grimlock asked. Again. He asked every time as he traced the new marks and dents on the seeker’s frame.

Starscream shifted into the touch with a hum of pleasure instead of answering, his wings brushing against Grimlock’s chest with the motion. He wasn’t going to be an Autobot. There was no way he was willing to turn his back on a cause that he truly believed in -derailed though it was- because of a bad leader. He didn’t like Optimus Prime any more than Grimlock did, so why bother anyway? They had debated this before a few times, and Starscream saw absolutely no reason to ruin a beautiful, sunny afternoon with another argument. 

“You deserve better,” Grimlock added, utterly sincere, his voice deep and smooth and missing the hitched, I’m-just-a-dumb-beast cadence he generally used. It made Starscream shiver and heat bloom out from his spark.

“I have better right here,” the seeker replied with a soft sigh. Primus, he was a fool, but he refused to give this- give Grimlock up. _Finally_ someone that treated him well. The only real surprise was in the fact that it was a Dinobot. Clever slagger too, but that was also a bit of a debate the seeker didn’t want to get into today. Frag the Autobots for treating their own creations like drones when they knew better. Why did Grimlock want Starscream to come live at the _Ark_ again? As if he’d be treated any better there.

No, he wasn’t going to think about that. He pressed his body back against his lover’s large, powerful frame and tipped his helm to the side to give said lover better access to the sensitive cabling there.

Grimlock purred a deep, rolling thunder that rumbled through the seeker and set his spark to trembling. “Could have better all the time.”

He wasn’t going to give it up today, was he?

Starscream flicked a wing against Grimlock’s side to chastise him, and shot back, “Then leave the Autobots. We’ll start our own faction. Frag the lot of them.”

Grimlock stilled for half a spark pulse. It probably qualified as more of a hesitation than a pause, but Starscream hadn’t ever seen the big mech _hesitate_. Not ever, no matter the situation. Then his claws grazed down over the seeker’s hip and traced a slow line inward, eliciting a shiver and another pleasured sigh from Starscream.

“I’ll think about it,” the Dinobot rumbled against Starscream’s neck, making surprise rattle through his field. “Later. Open,” Grimlock ordered, thumb stroking over the seeker’s array cover as his fingers curled around a white thigh.

Such big damn hands…

Even as he trembled and heat pooled through his lines, Starscream considered making Grimlock work for it a little harder than that, but they were, unfortunately, only stealing a few hours away today. There was a soft _snickt_ as he retracted his panel, and Grimlock wasted no time in dipping his fingers toward the newly exposed valve. Perhaps their own faction wasn’t that bad of an idea after all? No Autobots, no Megatron. Starscream could still work toward his goals, and in between shifts of work, he could let Grimlock have his wicked way with him whenever either of them wanted.

“I can hear you thinking,” Grimlock murmured, humor coloring his tone. “I said later.”

“I’m a genius,” Starscream replied with a grin of his own. “Thinking is the default.”

Grimlock snorted and pushed two fingers into Starscream, spreading the plush lining of his valve and setting the nodes alight. The seeker’s vents caught, and he shifted his legs apart more. “I’ll fix that,” the Dinobot growled.

He would too, Starscream knew. All he had to do was surrender and let Grimlock do as he wished. That alone was a heady feeling. Just knowing that the Dinobot wouldn’t harm him, that Starscream could _trust_ him, was enough to slick his thighs and make all the tension melt out of his body.

“That’s better.” Grimlock’s thumb rubbed and pressed against the sensor cluster between Starscream’s valve rim and spike housing while his fingers thrust and stroked inside.

Bliss sang through Starscream’s lines and shimmered over his sensornet, and he shamelessly rocked his hips down to take the Dinobot’s fingers deeper as he chased his overload. It always took one to work him open enough to take Grimlock’s spike. The thought of which was enough to shock need straight from his spark to his array. Grimlock purred against the seeker’s audial, and Starscream shut his optics to better focus on the way those thick fingers swept his charge higher. Only a few more slick thrusts were needed to send him over the edge, and Grimlock growled a hungry note as Starscream gasped through his overload.

“Not wasting any time today, are we?” Starscream panted, wings twitching with an aftershock.

Grimlock’s answer was to pull his fingers free and push Starscream forward and onto his hands and knees before sliding in over his back.

“That’s not a complaint,” Starscream said with a grin as he peeked over his shoulder and pushed his aft back against Grimlock’s thighs.

Grimlock’s panel clicked as it retracted, and a heavy, hot weight slid over Starscream’s aft. “It should be. I’d rather have all day and night to make you scream and beg.” He curled over Starscream’s back, one large hand gripping the seeker’s waist as he braced up on the other elbow. Grimlock nuzzled into Starscream’s neck, exvents hot against the sensitive cables and lines.

Starscream rested his helm on Grimlock’s forearm and rocked on his knees to try to encourage the mech to take him. “I do rather like when you make me beg.” An odd truth for one who often had to beg for his life to be spared. But rather than humiliate him, Starscream enjoyed pleading for pleasure from Grimlock.

The thick length dragged back over Starscream’s aft, and Grimlock released his hip to guide the blunt end of his spike to the waiting, clenching valve. Starscream whimpered and pushed back, one hand curling around Grimlock’s elbow as the other laced their fingers together. He needed an anchor as a spike _almost_ too large to take slowly pressed inward and spread him wide. He moaned, neck and back arching as every last sensor node was stroked, all the way to the very deepest, until Grimlock’s most subtle shifts and twitches zinged charge to the cluster of nodes set around the secondary valve that led to Starscream’s gestation forge.

“Oh Primus, please…” the seeker whispered into Grimlock’s wrist.

“Relax.” Grimlock held himself still and gripped Starscream’s waist again to keep him from moving too soon as well. “You know how this works.”

“Don’t care,” Starscream gasped and squirmed, calipers giving a hard ripple-roll that made Grimlock grunt and twitch within him. He _wanted_ to feel Grimlock every time he sat down over the next week. He _wanted_ to ache, to feel the hard use of his valve over the pain in his wing joints, or the twinge from his dents if he moved too fast. No one would even notice! They’d just think it was from the damage he already sported. “Grimlock,” he begged, tone set in that almost whine-mostly whimper he knew would get the big mech moving.

Grimlock growled and drew back, igniting Starscream’s whole body. “I won’t hurt you,” he snarled, helm pressing down on the seeker’s and hold tightening. “I refuse to.”

Starscream arched and keened, trying to move, but Grimlock’s weight held him pinned. “I know,” he gasped then whined as all the Dinobot did was continue to slowly withdraw. “Grimlock!”

“Louder.”

Grimlock plunged back in, and Starscream shouted as bright pleasure surged through him.

“You can do better than that,” Grimlock said, lips moving over the seeker’s audial.

“So… nngh… can you.”

Grimlock chuckled as he drew back out in a long, slow glide that made Starscream’s spark pulse harder and his thighs quake. “Earn it,” he said, then thrust back in again.

Starscream clawed at the ground and Grimlock’s upper arm, but he was helpless to do more than whimper and plead in wordless, needy little sounds. Something about that helplessness made lust burn through his lines, and it was _not_ something Starscream had _ever_ enjoyed before. He had been held down, pinned, bound willingly for play and unwillingly both in his past, and had never truly _liked_ it. With Grimlock, he _craved_ it. Powerful arms banded around him. Strong, large hands gripped him while a body bigger and far heavier than his own covered him, made him small. And somehow, all that was _good_ , nonthreatening. Protective and possessive in the _right_ way.

Starscream moaned again, shaking right out to his wingtips. Then suddenly he was in freefall, fire in his lines and pleasure whipping in a vortex throughout his body.

He came down to Grimlock buried deep and rumbling against his audial.

“More,” the seeker gasped. “Hard.” He could take it, he knew he could, and no, Grimlock wouldn’t hurt him. “Grimlock! Please!”

“Love when you beg,” Grimlock growled. He drew back and thrust home again, then again, pace picking up, his low grunts and moans vibrating over Starscream’s helm and pouring down into his core.

Starscream rocked back into each thick plunge as best he could, short, sharp cries escaping as those deep nodes were hit again and again. He tried to beg, but the words broke off or were lost under desperate sounds. Pleasure swelled within Starscream, surging in time to the pounding rhythm of his spark and Grimlock’s hips.

“Louder,” Grimlock demanded, pulling Starscream into his thrusts. “Come on.”

Starscream hung, teetering on the edge, claws scratching lines into Grimlock’s plating as he strained for the release just beyond his grasp. Another thrust, and a deep, rolling moan washed over the seeker’s audial. He was rocked forward as Grimlock drove back into his valve with even more force, then again, and again.

A whimper broke over a cry, and Starscream gasped in a breath only to _scream_ as all the tension that had built up inside him exploded in a hot blaze of pure, perfect rapture. His vision flared to white, and everything beyond the weight and heat of Grimlock over and around and inside him vanished. Starscream was only beginning to float down when Grimlock tensed, threw his head back, and _roared_ his completion, sending the seeker into another strut-shattering climax.

Long minutes passed where nothing but the roar of their overtaxed vents sounded, drowning out the rustle of leaves overhead in the breeze. Aftershocks zip-zinged through Starscream, and he could feel the way he still shook. It was always so frelling _intense_ with Grimlock. “Slag me…”

Grimlock purred through a light laugh and nuzzled against the seeker’s helm. “Didn’t I just?”

Starscream could feel the smile against his plating and bumped his hips back. “Gloriously so.” He groaned as Grimlock eased his way out, then turned to tuck himself in against that broad yellow chest as the Dinobot settled on his side. Of all of it, Starscream enjoyed that he _could_ snuggle up to Grimlock once it was over. Like the mech actually wanted him close for more than an overload- which, according to Grimlock, he did. Starscream was even inclined to believe him anymore. He traced his finger along the edges of leaf shadows that dappled the Dinobot’s plating and let himself relax and sink into the warmth of the afterglow.

“I meant it,” Grimlock said after a few minutes of quiet cuddling, his hand gentle where it stroked along Starscream’s wing. “Starting our own faction.”

Starscream lifted his helm to look up at the red visor, one optic ridge raised in curiosity. “Oh?”

“I wouldn’t want to fight against the Autobots. We’re not really friends with many, but hurting them would create more work for Wheeljack and Ratchet.”

Starscream blinked, genuinely surprised. “Speak to your brothers about it.” He knew the other Dinobots knew about them, and he also knew how attached all five were to their creators. Leaving the Autobots wasn’t something the seeker had seriously thought Grimlock would do. It had only been an offhand bit of snark, really. “I won’t hold you to it. This is enough,” he said and burrowed back into Grimlock’s side.

“It’s not,” Grimlock replied, voice and touch soft. “I want you all the time. I want you out of his reach.”

Starscream’s spark thrilled and he smiled into Grimlock’s shoulder. “Then we plan carefully. It’s worthless if we get killed for it.” He pushed himself up and claimed a slow, lingering kiss, nipping Grimlock’s lip when the Dinobot moaned and held him tighter. “None of that now. Not unless you’re willing to start all over.”

Grimlock’s grin was instant and decidedly fiendish, and before Starscream could even brace for it, he found himself on his back. Grimlock loomed over him, growl resonating from somewhere deep in his chest, and the seeker’s spark fluttered in its crystal. “Who said I wasn’t?”


End file.
